Doctor Who: Series 4 AU
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: Doctor Who Series 4 - My Turn


**Partners in Crime**

**Part I**

**Donna Noble awoke to the sound of her Sony alarm clock. She opened her eyes and pressed the snooze button, ''Just two more minutes'' she said to herself. She turned to her side and slowly tried to slip back to sleep "Come on Donna, we got planets to see!" said a familiar voice. She arose stay lying in her bed, to see the doctor. There he was in the flesh, in his brown suit with his long coat, "Doctor" said Donna smiling. "Donna wake up, it's all a dream" he said while showing his pearly white teeth. "What?" said Donna looking puzzled and confused. "Wake up Donna!" said the Doctor whose voice slowly change to her mother's. "Wake up Donna!" Sylvia Noble shouted at her daughter. Donna opened her eyes "Mum-" she said in a startled look "What the hell are you doing in my room? Don't you ever listen?" "Be Quiet Donna, and keep that trap shut for once, I only came up to tell you that there's been another alien sighting!" **

"**WHAT?" said Donna at once, she got out of her bed ran over to her TV and turned it on, there it was on the BBC, a spaceship had crashed into Big Ben. "Mum get out now, I'm getting changed" Donna spoke in happiness. She quickly changed and ran down to the kitchen "Mum, I'm taking the car" and without waiting for her Mothers AOK she took the keys and ran out the door. She started the car and drove. About ten minutes later she received a phone call from her mother "Donna, stay away from the centre of London, these aliens things, they-."**

"**They what mum?" said Donna waiting for an answer. "There killing, one by one, their killing the people!" Sylvia cried and with the last wail the phone disconnected. Donna looked at her phone, she had just bought it last week and the signal bar was blank, something had to be wrong now she thought. She saw someone walk by and she opened her door and ran after them. "Excuse me does your phone have any signal?" Donna said to the man. "No, why would it, you heard those creatures everything it's gone there's no phones working or anything" he said crying. "What?" said Donna "Calm down-." **

"**LISTEN TO ME" the man said in a fierce way "Run, hide because those creature things, there killing everything in sight!" and with his final words he ran. Donna ran back to her car, but where she left her car it wasn't there anymore, someone had stolen it. "The Car!" she shouted. But before she could let out anymore fury, the ground started to rumble, she heard noises like someone working on a car. A blue police box appeared in front of her and she knew it was the Doctor, he was here. She started to knock the door, until it opened quite quickly and there stood the Doctor like in her dream but more brave she thought. "DOCTOR!" she shouted while hugging him, "Donna Noble, what a surprise!" he spoke. Before Donna could reply, a giant steel grey sphere had blasted into the ground beside them. "Doctor, what the hell is that?" Donna said her mouth wide open. **

"**Sontarans" the Doctor said in a tone of worry "Donna you have listen to me ok?" **

"**Ok" said Donna waiting for a reply.**

"**RUN, just RUN HOME AND STAY IN THE CELLAR!"**

"**Doctor, I want to travel with you, see the stars everything!" Donna said in tears.**

"**Donna Noble, I will return to you but you promised to listen to me now what are you waiting for and RUN!" the Doctor shouted.**

**Donna started to run, her body full of energy, she was ready, her wait was over. She saw her house in the distance, she kept running, listening to the Doctor's voice in his mind, 'One More Corner' she thought to herself. She turned around the corner and found the street in a complete mess. Deep scorch marks against the wall, bins on the ground the rubbish was scattered as the wind blew it. "Mum, Granddad?" she called out. There was no answer, at once the ground started to rumble, but this time it was different. There were no noises, and the rumbling had increased as the sound decreased. She looked over to the smoke that was now covering London, it was getting worse, and what would happen if Big Ben fell?  
"Human turn around" said a voice...**


End file.
